


The Other One

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [19]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am the angst queen you really have to know more than that?, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: "Part of me has always wondered why you did what you did. Another part knows it all too well."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme - #19: Wind
> 
> Written after talking to [the Crimson Twin](http://thecrimsontwin.tumblr.com) about an AU where the twins shared a soulbond that had one of them dreaming about what the other went through only it warped the mental states of the one going through the dreams.

❝Couple years before the tower I met this guy.... _Tony_. He was like us, half of both worlds, belonging to neither. One day his family was killed in front of him, demons making him watch the whole thing before leaving him to bleed to death. Only he didn't die. Paramedics said it was a miracle he was alive when they found him, amazed by his healing abilities, his body knitting itself together from practically being clawed to shreds.

Years passed, and he tried to get back to society, back to life. But every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing the whole thing on the inside of his retina, knowing that the reason for his life had ended, and it slowly drove him insane. To battle the demons in his head he picked up bounty hunting at the tender age of thirteen, having an uncanny knack for figuring out which were the actual demons and which were human. Only this guy didn't play it safe. Took a lot of unnecessary risks, almost got himself killed a lot of times. Still this guy kept on surviving. Then came the gig where he misjudged, was blinded by whatever ghosts kept haunting him... the mark was human. Or to say human might be only the term by words, guy with a mile-long rep sheet, so many bodies in the ground due to his work. But still. Tony couldn't see the difference between human and devil. They all just looked the same to him. So I had to put a bullet in his head, put him to rest.

It made me wonder if we're all capable of becoming killers if the circumstances are right. If the right switch is flipped... what would really happen? What I'm trying to say is... I understand why you did what you did. ❞

Eyes that had been staring blankly at nothing blinked for the first time in over a minute, though there was a distinct lack of energy - _life_  in them. Why he had been speaking was still unclear to him, it wasn’t like he expected the intended resipent to actually listen or give comment. No, that was impossible - had been for over a decade. The rustle of the wind gentle against his face (a caress?) A yellowed leaf landing on his knee, then blown further away, and something behind light-blue eyes flickered to follow its path to where the leaf singled through the air, briefly resting on the stock of the chimney before glancing over to the one standing brick wall that had been the kitchen all those years ago before it disappeared.

An inhale of air, then booted feet moved, away from fallen leaves, memories, overgrown rose-bushes and the blue and red toy soldiers still buried in the soil underneath them.


End file.
